Agent Sonny
by Didi La Maniac
Summary: Sonny Munroe is living a double-life as a small town girl in Hollywood, and a Top Agent for a secret agency called the S.S.A. After Sonny gets kidnapped, who will be there to find her? To save her? Chad Dylan Cooper, that's who.
1. Chapter One

_**Hey Everybody! Welcome to my new SWAC story, "Agent Sonny"! I am really excited to be starting this story so I really hope you enjoy it. **_

_**My uploading schedule is Saturday's and Wednesdays, but if I don't get some reviews as I upload more chapters, I will upload on Tuesdays. Please review! It would really make me happy!**_

_**I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Please tell me about it and I will immediately fix it as soon as I get your feed-back!**_

_**Ok, this is for everyone that is reading this still!  
>~Enjoy! ~<strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter One: Sonny's P.O.V.<p>

I only focused on one thing and one thing only at this point. _Sound. _Out of the five that we have, I could use one at the moment. I couldn't see a thing. Everything was pitch black. Unless I was in a room full of chocolate, taste was defiantly was out of the question. Touch wasn't going to do me good either. No matter where I walked, I would bump into something hard and rough. I would walk along the wall for a while, but after a minute or two it seemed like I was walking in circles. Smell? Nope, smell nothing my own perfume. Damn, this was getting tougher by the second. I stayed perfectly still in the middle of the dark room, my eyes closed, and focused on nothing my ware bouts. I heard a slight pattern of footsteps behind me. I reacted immediately by opening my eyes and did a back kick. I hit the man behind me. Now it was time to use my other sense. _Touch._ I felt him grab me around the neck, so I did a common self-defense move, S.. I hit him in his stomach hard, stomped on his foot, and when his head came down from the pain, I struck him in the nose with my elbow. Lastly, but certainly not the least, I hit him in the groin with my fist as hard as I can.

I heard the man fall behind me, and then the lights turned on finally. My eyes burned from being in the light. I squinted at the man behind me.

"You should think twice before trying a move like that, sir." I said to him.

He gazed up at me, and grinned. "You did better than the last time. Excellent." He said while getting up from the floor, still in pain. "But, may I suggest, as your instructor, that you take it easy on me next time? It was only a demonstration for the new recruits." He said, while pointing to the glass window above us to show our new agents waving.

"Bruce? Are you alright?" I asked him.

I helped _Bruce Willis_ get up as he said, "Oh – Yeah. I'm fine. Just need a bit of a rest, that's all."

"Bruce, I think you need more than rest. You just got beat-up by a girl. You need some more dignity."

He shot me a playful look. "Alright, alright. Sessions over. Go to Head-Chief, he's got another task for you." He said while holding his – err, never mind.

I nodded to him, and exited the large practice room gracefully. I walked down the long, narrow hallway when I came across the long, wooden door that said, _'Alan Rickman'_.

I opened up the door and saw Mr. Rickman sitting at his desk with his feet on top of it and his office phone to his ear.

"Are you writing this down? Ok, well remember to get some more when you go to the –" He looked at me quickly before getting his feet off the desk. "Listen, I got to go. I'll see you at home. Love you too, Rima. Bye." He hung up and looked at me. "The wife." He pointed out.

I nodded my head. "I see. So, Bruce said you wanted to see me?" I sat down in one of the chairs across from his desk.

Mr. Rickman clapped his hands together and rubbed them. "Ah, yes! I do." He sat up straight and leaned over his desk with his fingers locked together. "I want to congratulate you on your performance this morning with Bruce. It seemed like a challenge."

I smiled widely to him. "Thank you. It wasn't really that hard."

He grinned back. "Oh, really? The video tape says differently. I don't mean to me and arse, Ms. Munroe. I really don't, but it seems to me you have a really hard time concentrating on your senses. You'll need to work on that the next time you practice."

I nodded at him understandingly and he continued. "Anyway, the reason I called you down here is because I have a very simple task for you. There has been a bizarre amount of thief activity in California for the past few weeks. For what we have researched, they locations of the break ins are mostly found between Garden Mellows Str., and Richard Str. It's your job to go undercover and look for any suspects or anybody that may know these activities. Got it?"

I nodded my head. "Yes, Mr. Rickman."

I always called Alan, Mr. Rickman because not only because he has a higher rank than me, but because I respect him enough to not call him by his first name without permission… It's the type of respect Head-Chief deserved. He would call me Ms. Munroe because he respected my rank as Top Agent. The only reason I call Bruce by his first name is because, well… because he asked me too on my first day of training.

Before I opened the door, Mr. Rickman called back. "Uh, Ms. Munroe? I think we've known each other long enough to be on a first name biases. Don't you think you can call me Alan from now on?" He asked me with one eyebrow raised.

I turned to him, and nodded my head in improvement. "Of course, _Alan _but on one condition?"

Alan's eye-brow raised a bit more. "And what is that?"

I grinned. "Instead of calling me Allison, call me Sonny… I feel more comfortable with that name."

He nodded once. "Of course, _Sonny._ Err, what else was I going to say? Oh, yes! During your mission, you'll be paired up with Mr. Rock?"

I looked at him wide-eyed. "The Rock is working as an agent too?"

Alan laughed. "Oh, we all wish. Um, no. Not 'The Rock', Chris Rock. You'll be partnered up with him. He's a bit of a rookie, so I'll assume you'll teach him the basic's while on your mission."

I nodded to him. "Yes, Alan, sir."

I left his office, and headed down the narrow hallway again. After a few feet, I came across a familiar door. I wiped my right hand across it and opened up like an elevator. I stepped in and pressed in a code on the elevator buttons. Once the door closed, the elevator went up towards the main building. The elevator doors opened. I looked left and right before exiting. I put my right hand next to the elevator, and the elevator doors closed. After a second, the doors of the elevator were completely gone. I sighed and walked towards my room.

One I walked it, I was greeted by a familiar blonde-haired friend. "Sonny! Did you go to the gym, again?" Tawni Heart asked.

"Yes, I did. Can't you tell?" I said, pointing towards the little bit of sweat that was on the forehead, which had formed from demonstrating to the newbies back at Head Quarters.

Tawni still looked unconvinced. "Alright, but one of these day's Sonny, I'll find out where you've been really going." She dropped the subject, and then exited the room.

I let out a shaky breath. What most people don't know is that Bruce Willis, Alan Rickman, and all these other celebrities are using their acting careers or singing careers as cover ups for being secret spies. It's probably obvious by now, but most people think I moved to Hollywood to be on a comedy show called 'So Random', but what they really,_ really_ do not know it that my career as a singer and actress is MY cover up for being a secret agent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like? Love? Hate? Let me know in the reviews!<strong>_

_**For those who are wondering: Bruce Willis in from the movie 'Die Hard.' It's the only movie I know him from.**_

_**Alan Rickman is also from the movie 'Die Hard', but is also in 'Dogma' as Metatron, and 'Harry Potter Movies' and Severus Snape. Sorry for the Harry Potter reference though. I would think you would know who he is automatically if I used Harry Potter**._


	2. Chapter Two

_**HEY! This is the second chapter to ****'Agent Sonny'****! Thanks for the favorites and reviews in the last chapter, keep it up!**_

_**My other update of this story will be on Wednesday. REVIEW!**_

_**I apologize for any grammar mistakes…. Please give me some feed-back and I will fix it when I can!**_

_**~ENJOY~**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: Chad's P.O.V<p>

"Ok everybody, that's a wrap. Oh, and good job Mr. Cooper." The director patted my back before making his way over to the snack bar.

If you don't know who I am, then shame on you!

I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the best actor of our generation. I'm the star of a little show called, _'Mackenzie Falls'._ Don't let the word _little_ fool you. The show has been the most popular T.V series since it aired. Thanks to me, Chad Dylan Cooper. _Wink._

I am also the hottest and most wanted man in California. When I say wanted, I mean woman and men (Or, at least that's what _Tween Weekly Magazine _said). Don't mean to brag, but I also won two Emmy awards for 'Best Actor on a Drama Series', and I was nominated an Oscar for 'Best Supporting Actor in a Movie (17 Again)'. I would have won if it hadn't been for Tom Cruise. Tsk tsk.

A-ny-wa-ys, enough about Tom Cruise, more about me. So, after shooting episode seven, season four of the 'Mackenzie Falls' series, I walked coolly over to make-up and sat at my booth. I checked my hair quickly to see if it's still silky and beautiful as always. And of course it was, because I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Nobody forget that.

I turned to the T.V on my left (A.K.A, my good side), and I saw the cast of 'So Random' ending their show with guest star, Cody Simpson. I looked down the row of cast members that were lined up bowing to the audience when I noticed a certain brunette I like to call Sonny wasn't there. I raise my eyebrows curiously and shook my head.

I turned to the mirror and gave my reflection a winning smirk. The smirk quickly dropped from my face when I thought _'Where's Sonny?_' I shook my head again and thought, _'Chad, Why do you care? S-she's a random!'_

I don't know why I'm so curious all of a sudden. I bet this isn't the first time she didn't appear on a show. Anyways, Sonny Munroe is a small town girl that has a cow ringtone, who came to _'Hollywood' _to be on a stupid show called _'So Random'_. As you can see, she is way out of my league. But she's really sweet and pretty. And her laugh can lift anybody's spirit, and the way her smile and her chocolate brown eyes look just makes me want to-

'Snap out of it!' My thoughts snapped me out of my trance. I don't care about Sonny or where she is! All I know is that she really never missed a show before. Maybe she's sick, or went out of town or –

"Maybe it wouldn't a bad idea just to check up on her... Not that I care! Just so I can get her out of my mind!" I said to myself in the mirror.

I got up from my chair, but not before I flipped my hair and gave another one of my winning grins at my reflection. I walked off the set and exited the studio. It wasn't very long before I was in the random's hallway, and then bumping into someone.

I snapped my head up, hoping it was Sonny. But it wasn't. "Ugh, watch where you're going _Chad_."

Tawni looked at me annoyingly before getting up and dusted her pants.

"Whatever," I spat at her. "I just need to talk to Sonny."

Tawni laughed through her teeth. "You're a bit late. She's not here."

I got up from where I fell and dusted my pants. "What do you mean, she's not here?"

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Great, now I have to explain it. This afternoon, Sonny told me Marshall insisted she'd take a break. You know, out of town. When he came to the Prop House later on, he told us that Sonny would be taking a few weeks off with her mom." She explained with her arms crossed.

"When exactly did she tell you?"

"After she came back from the gym. She's been going a lot lately. Yesterday, she claims she had been at the gym all day, but there was barely any sweat on her. " She accused.

I raised my eyebrows curiously. "She goes to the gym?"

She scoffed and let her arms dangle. "Why do you care, Chad?"

Ignoring her, I continued. "So let me get this straight. Sonny told you today after she came from the gym that her family is going on an early vacation and Marshall officially announced it today. Is that why she didn't appear on your show today?"

She nodded my head. "Pretty much. Why? Where you watching it?"

I shrugged my shoulders.

Tawni rolled her eyes. "Listen, if you want to talk to her, she's at home packing." She looked at her watch. "You got about two hours before she leaves. Better leave now; it's a long drive from here to her house."

I grinned and slapped her shoulder playfully. "Thanks, I owe you one."

Her face looked disgusted as she wiped her shoulder. "Yeah, whatever."

She took off in the opposite direction, with her shiny blonde hair bouncing.

I pulled up in my new silver Mercedes that I got last week in front of Sonny's apartment. I looked at the car clock. _Damn._ I only got 15 minutes to speak to her. I got out of my car and opened up the main door. I climbed three flights of stairs before seeing Sonny's door at the end of the hallway. _D7._

I approached the door (With my heart pounding and my hands sweating) and ran the doorbell.

I held my breath as I heard her voice coming from the inside. "It's open."

I opened the door, and saw Sonny stuffing her suitcase with clothes. Sonny was wearing grey sweat pants with a thin-strapped green shirt. Her black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and her face was expressionless. Sonny looked extremely stressed out. It's kind of hard to ignore that.

She looked up from her suitcase and let out a loud sigh. "Hello, _Cooper._" She spat out his last name.

I exhaled deeply. "Hey Munroe." I said casually while being leaned against the door frame. "So, I noticed you weren't on your show today."

She grinned widely and put her hands on her hips. "You watch _'So Random'_?"

'_God, she looked so cute. Stupid cute. Focus Chad, Focus!'_ I thought.

"Psst. Please. I just noticed you weren't there when my cast member – err, Marcus was watching it. Yeah, my friend Marcus loved your show. Don't tell anyone though. We don't want 'Mackenzie Falls' to get bad reviews." I lied.

Sonny rolled her eyes and resumed packing.

I continued. "So, Tawni tells me you are going on vacation."

She nodded her head. "That's right."

I made my way over to the couch, but only half-way. "May I ask where?"

Sonny looked up and put her hands on her hips again. "You may ask, but I will not answer."

I felt my jaw drop a little. "Why not?"

Sonny closed her eyes and sighed. "Why do you care, Cooper?"

'_That's what I'm asking myself.'_ I thought.

"I'm just curious." I walked a little closer…

She scoffed. "Fine."

Ah, here comes the usual. "Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

Sonny rolled her eyes and walked into the other room. I was about to follow her until I heard a clicking noise. It kind of sounded like a gun being loaded then cocked... (Ha, ha, wow I'm immature). She came out with a small black backpack and she closed her suitcase. She placed it on the floor upright, her hands on the handle.

She glanced at her watch. "I got to go. My mom's waiting. Please leave."

She started to walk towards the door. "Where?" I asked.

Sonny stomped her foot once she was outside her apartment. "Damn it Cooper. She's waiting outside. Why do you care and why are you asking so many goddamn questions?"

She slammed her door close without another glance at me. I think I unintentionally pinched a nerve there. I stood there speechless. After a few moments, I left her apartment and called out her name, but she was already gone.

Sonny was gone in a heartbeat. How did she leave that fast?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Spoiler<strong>__: "Get your dirty freaking dirty hands off of me!"_

_The man smiled at me enviously. "Sonny Munroe. I have been waiting for this moment basically for my entire career."_

_Then, everything went black._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like? Love? Hate? Let me know in the reviews!<strong>_

_**Chapter 3, coming soon to all computer screens near you!**_


	3. Chapter Three

_**As I promised, this is the first update of the week. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Always please take a moment of your time to review the story if you like this chapter and/or the story.**_

_**See any grammar mistakes? Let me know!**_

_**~Thanks and Enjoy~**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Three: Sonny's P.O.V<p>

_December 13, Day 5_

It's been almost a week since I left to go under cover. Right now, I am currently settled into a small, cramped motel 6 room near Garden Mellows Street. I looked over to the red and blue patterned full-size bed to see rookie Chris Rock in a deep sleep on his stomach with his arms and legs spread out so far that they were hanging off the bed. I'll have to thank Alan for reserving us a motel room with two beds, or else I would have been sleeping on the floor tonight. I'll also have to thank Marshall (who defiantly knows about my second job as an agent) for covering for me at Condor Studios.

Well, since you are already know about my secret life as an agent (which you really shouldn't), you might as well get to know me. I'm Allison Munroe, but I prefer you call me Sonny. I work with an agency group called SSA (Secret Service Agency), and had been their most trusted agent. Yeah, I'm still training but I know I can be the world's agent in just a few more years. Now, I won't be telling you who my favorite singer is or what my favorite color is 'cause then that would be wasting time and I got more important things to talk about.

I guess you're wondering, "How did you become an agent in the first place?" Well, it actually began when I moved to California from Wisconsin to be on one of my favorite T.V shows called 'So Random.' I'll be honest; I was a bit shocked when my boss, Marshall called me into his office to discuss business. Once I sat down in his office, he told me I have been recruited, to serve in the SSA. Just like that. He told me like he was swiping off a bandage. At first, I thought it was a joke, so I started to laugh a little. When I realized he was serious, I basically went AWOL for two weeks. Then, I finally got the courage to ask him why I have been chosen. Marshall told me to think of it as 'NCIS: Los Angles'. Something told me, even today, he was trying to avoid the answering my question. Now, I have been serving the SSA for almost three years. To be honest again, I think it was the best thing that ever happened to me. I still enjoy being on 'So Random', I really do, but it doesn't have that same excitement as when I'm out on a mission.

I looked over at Chris's bed, and groaned impatiently when he was still out cold. I grabbed a pillow from my bed and shouted, "CHIRS! It's time. To get. UP!" I threw the pillow at him as hard as I could.

Once the pillow punched him on the back of his head, he bolted wide- awake. "Mm, Wha- what happened?" He mumbled tiredly.

I shook my head and my black curly hair bounced. "Time to get back to work, rookie. Its day five and we still don't have a suspect for all the robberies." I said.

Chris got out of bed lazily and dragged his feet towards the bathroom. "Why do you keep calling me rookie? I'm older than you, Sonny."

Once he had shut the door, I headed to my small backpack that was at the foot of my bed and pulled out my shiny gold badge, a gun, and the neuralyzer. After I heard a flush from the bathroom, the door swung open to reveal a fully-awakened Chris Rock.

As he came out of the door way, he suddenly stops in his tracks wide-eyed. He looked between the two weapons I had in my hands. "Why do you have those?" He asked curiously.

I held the two weapons at my sides as I say, "Well, to answer your first question, it's not about age, I just have a higher rank than you. See?" I pointed to the badge that I had placed on the bed. Across the gold plate, it said 'Special Agent' and a symbol of a star. "To answer your second question, because I can and need to have them."

I placed the gun and neuralyzer in my weapons belt and walked towards the closet to get my black leather jacket. I was Chris still wide-eyed and pointing at me at the corner of my mine. I rolled my eyes and turned to him arms crossed. "When you're done looking like I'm nuts, meet me outside."

I started to walk to the door until Chris caught me by the shoulder. "Wait, where's _my_ gun?"

I removed his hand from my shoulder and sighed deeply. I am already annoyed that I have been assigned a partner that knows nothing about criminal justice and sleeps all day. I don't need him constantly questioning me all day too. I walked to the nightstand table that separated our beds and pulled out a walky talky.

I tossed it to him and when he caught he, he almost sneered at me. "This isn't a gun or a badge, dude."

I nodded my head slowly. "I know that. Until you are specially trained and reach Private Rank, you are not permitted your own official badge. May I remind you, you are still being tested? You are also not permitted to carry or use a gun or any weapon that might cause harm to citizens. As of right now, you will inform head-quarters of any important events as we investigate and, slash, or call for back-up." I stated broadly. I pinned my badge on my jacket and headed outdoors.

Chris raised his eyebrows at me as he followed me outside the motel room. "I got two things to say," He started.

_Gee, what a huge surprise._ I thought.

"One, it sounded like you were reading out of a handbook or something. Two, am I basically like a snitch?"

I stopped as we stepped foot on the sidewalk and turned to him. "Now, I got two things to say. One, because it was in the handbook, you should read it sometime. Two, yep." I said, popping the p.

It was time to question the citizens once more. If we don't figure out a suspect soon, were doomed. We started at one of the tall apartment buildings that got robbed not too long ago. As I questioned the people in their apartments, Chris stayed outside, in case he needed to report anything out of the ordinary. I asked one of the victims that had gotten robbed and they said they didn't a good look at the man. All they know is that they stole all of their jewelry and money that they had. After using the neuralyzer on them, I went from apartment to apartment asking them anything they know about the thief, and most of them shouted, 'Oh my God, you're Sonny Munroe!' You have no idea how many times I used the neuralyzer on those people today. Some of them were happy to help and give at least some information.

I knocked on an old lady's house, and I'm expecting her not to know a thing of what I'm talking about. To my surprise, she was a great help. She described a subject as a middle-aged man, probably around thirty or forty, and that he blonde hair, pale skin, and always wears a grey trench coat. The old lady's added that he would visit an old abandoned mall parking lot that wasn't far from here every day at 6:30 p.m.

"Thank you so much, we really appreciate it." I said to her, and she grinned a toothless smile. I put away my note pad into my pocket and pulled out my sun glasses. Once I put them on, I took out my neuralyzer and held it out in front of her until I flashed it. I said, "You did not see a celebrity come into your home and ask your questions about any criminal events. You will remain peaceful and live a normal happy life for as long as you live." Before I left she snapped out of her trance, I added, "Oh, and get a cat so you won't be so lonely here."

I quickly left her apartment and closed the door behind me. I ran down the steps and exited the building.

"You get anything?" I heard Chris ask me.

I nodded me head. "Yeah, plenty of information. I think we finally have a suspect. Middle-aged man, blonde hair, pale, and a grey trench coat. And I know exactly where his going to be. Abandoned parking lot that's just three blocks away." I looked at my watch. "It's 5:45. He'll be there in less than an hour. We better go."

I put my neuralyzer away in my weapons belt as we started walking to our destination. Chris asked, "What does that do anyway?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. "What? The neuralyzer?"

He nodded his head excitingly. "Yeah, I think I heard it from somewhere. A movie specifically. Man, what was it called?" Chris asked himself.

"Men in Black." I said blankly.

Chris snapped his fingers together. "Yeah! That's it! The erase gadget memory thingy. How the hell did you copy it?"

I rolled my eyes. "Please, were didn't copy crap. The SSA invented the neuralyzer."

He looked confused. Not surprised. "Then, how did-?"

I cut off his ridiculous question. "Men in Black was a documentary of SSA. Obviously they did changes to the documentary so that it doesn't reveal too much information. Like, we changed celebrity spies into aliens."

"But I still don't get it."

I rolled my eyes again. "In 1997, we had a director named Barry Sonnenfeld as an agent. He was running out of ideas for movies and was afraid that he lost his touch in making movies. So, he asked our boss Alan Rickman to make a documentary movie about the SSA. At first, Alan wasn't really on board with the idea, but then he agreed on a few conditions. Like I said, changing the celebrity spies to something else, changing a few things of what the SSA does. Instead of solving crimes and stopping terrorist, he changed it to a bunch of guys in suits to save the world. They kept the neuralyzer in the movie, blah blah blah blah. There, you know now the roots of Men in Black." I explained.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense. So, Men in Black was an entertainment movie for others, but a documentary film for us."

I nodded my head. "Exactly."

We finally reached the abandoned parking lot. It was old looking. It was tall, like all mall parking towers, but it had a few cracks at the bottom, which made me uncomfortable.

"Ok, let's catch this mother f-." I heard Chris say.

I held out my arm to block him from going in and I shook my head. "Dude, we can't just go waltzing in. It will blow our cover." I explained.

I looked at my watch and it read 5:55 p.m. The suspect would be here in less than an hour. I spotted a bus stop across the street. I have the perfect plan now. We would wait by the bus stop until 6:30 p.m., then when we see out suspect go into position, we make out move. We crossed the street and sat down at the bus stop bench. Chris grabbed a newspaper from a nearby newspaper stand and I took off my badge to put it in my pocket, and then pretended to be on my phone. The only reason why do this is because we want to act casual. After a while, I checked my watch again and it read 6:25 p.m. At that moment, I saw a man in a grey trench coat enter the building.

I looked at Chris, who had lowered the newspaper from his face, and nodded my head towards the building. Once he nodded back, we made our way over to the parking lot. We stayed out of sight by pressing our backs against the building. I leaned in to peek inside the parking lot and saw that the man has his back turned. He seemed to be waiting for something. I got out my gun quickly, and loaded it.

_Stay here._ I mouthed to Chris. _Use the Walky Talky._

He nodded and pulled out the walky talky. "This is Agent Rock. We have spotted the suspect and are ready to…"

As Chris reported our progress of the mission, I made my way into the parking lot unseen by the man. I walked quietly but fast into a dark corner where I was no longer visible to anyone around me. The parking lot looked a lot older on the inside than the outside. Cracks on the floor, green mold growing and faded yellow paint on the walls. The man was looking up and down between the entrance of the parking lot and the row of empty parking spaces lined up. The air tensed as I heard foot-steps grow louder. A skinny figure appeared before my eyes.

The figure walked up to the man and spoke. "Ah, Mr. Logan. I suppose you have something for me?" It was another man. His voice sounded so familiar.

Mr. Logan reached into his trench coat pocket and pulled out a small bag. Small enough to be a jewelry bag. He turned the bag upside down and everything that was dumped landed into his hands. It looked like fine gold jewelry and money. Ah, so this is our little jewelry thief.

The man chuckled. "I must say, you are getting better at your job. Where did you get this treasure?"

A nasty grin appeared on Mr. Logan's face. "An old hags home."

Heat went through my body. My finger was on the trigger, begging to be pulled. No, but he couldn't have.

The man's laugh was even louder. I swear, his voice sounds so familiar! "And then?"

His nasty grin went bigger. "Well, let's just say when she came home from the pet store, I did a favor for her." Mr. Logan dug his free hand into his other pocket and pulled out… _a rope._

The old lady. The old lady who helped me find this- this_ bastard_ is dead. And she was finally going to have company around! God Damnit! I want to shoot this son of a bitch so bad. He convicted three felonies now. Breaking and entering, thievery, and_ murder_. Who else has this asshole killed?

All of a sudden, the man looked around the lot and his eyes landed on my hiding spot. My heart went on over drive as his eyes glittered. Does he know I'm here? Has my cover been blown? I went further back into the shadows slowly until I hit the wall. The man looked back at Mr. Logan and whispered something in his ear. I noticed his eyes glistened with excitement.

Then the man spoke. "Well, this has been a good week. You successfully robbed fourteen apartments and you committed your first murder. Well done! Anyways, I'll be off. See you tomorrow, same time."

The man turned his heals and walked up the steep ramp until he was out of sight. Mr. Logan's sighed happily and began walking up the ramp. Once he was a few feet away, I put my gun back in my weapons belt, and pulled my shirt down to hide it. I finally stepped out of the shadows. It was time to take this guy down. I walked faster towards him.

"Excuse me?" I called to him.

He turned around almost startled and looked at me. "Hey, aren't you Sonny Munroe?"

I put on my fake smile and said, "Yes I am. I'm sorry, but I was just wondering how you get to the Hampton Hotel. I have a meeting there in about half an-hour." I lied.

A grin appeared on his face. "Of course, Ms. Munroe. What you're going to do is that you're going to drive 5 miles and –" When he was pointing north, I grabbed his arm, elbowed his nose, and pulled his arm behind his back.

I pushed him into a near-by wall and got out my hand cuffs. While cuffing him, I said his rights. "Mr. Logan, you have the right to remain silent." Once I was done cuffing him I added, "You should think twice about being alone after committing a felony."

To my surprise, he laughed. "Who says I'm alone?"

I felt someone grab me around my neck and pull me away from Mr. Logan. As an instinct I did S.I.N.G, but only to fail by being pulled on my arms. I lifted my legs and kicked the man in the jaw. The stranger groaned in pain as I elbowed him hard in the chest. Everything was silent. It was like I was back in the practice room, only this time it was the real thing. I tried to focus on my senses. Sound was my strong sense, so I got to focus. I looked around quickly and saw that the stranger was on the floor unconscious and that Mr. Logan wasn't in sight. I cursed to myself and walked to the exit.

Suddenly, I was pinned to the ground. Pain shot through my body. The stranger was awake and had his knees against mine, almost breaking them. I shrieked loudly in pain. He was too heavy, and I couldn't move my arms for the stranger was holding them against the ground with his huge hands.

"Chris, call for back-up! NOW!" I called for him.

"Sonny! What's happening?" I heard him say. I was about to say call for back-up again, when I heard, "Hey! Who are you? Ow! Man, I swear one more punch at me and you'll be kicked so hard in the ass, your mother will be shrieking!" His threat only made the situation worst. I heard him yell in pain again and heard his sound muffled as if a bag has been put over his head.

"Get off." I didn't say anything, for it was the man standing before me did. I still couldn't see him; he was standing in the dark side of the parking lot.

The stranger did what he was told and stood up. I'm still in pain and couldn't fully get up. I was a specially trained agent and I never handled so much violence. I could move my hands though. I reached for my gun, but then I got roughly picked up by the shoulders and had my arms behind my back.

"Get your dirty freaking hands off of me!" I shouted at them.

"Sonny Munroe," The man began. "I have been waiting for this moment my entire career."

Then, everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Love? Hate? Let me know in the reviews!<strong>

**Chapter 4 coming soon to all computer screens!**


	4. Chapter Four

_**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been updating lately. I have been really busy with school and I am working on another story Idea for Harry Potter. I really hope this chapter makes up for everything!**_

_**I thought about this, and I think that I won't have a permanent schedule. I'll just post whenever it gets done, that way I won't feel like the deadline for updating my stories is so close. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: / I, SADLY, DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE NOR ITS DEVELOPED CHARACTERS.**_

_**~Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Chad's P.O.V.<p>

It's been at least 2 week since I have seen Sonny. It was strange how her departure was. She seemed to be in a rush and too busy to even answer my questions. Which, by the way, I do not approve of! How dare she ignore the C.D.C. Well, anyway it's been awhile since I have seen her things aren't the same. I actually kind of miss our arguments. The way the end with the '_Fine, Fine, Good, Good'_ is my favorite part of our arguments. Oh god, I feel like a softie! You know what? I think Sonny being gone is the best thing for me right now.

Right now, sitting in my dressing room in front of my make-up desk mirror. Before I go and film my show, I always give myself a prep talk.

"Alright, handsome," I say to my reflection. "It's time to shine. You go out there and be the best actor of our generation. Remember, you _are_ the best actor in history." I winked at my reflection and gave it my winning smirk before heading towards the studio.

As I am walking down the hallway, I passed the executive producer of _So Random _and _Mackenzie Falls_. What was his name? Manny? Marty?

Once he saw me, he ran up to me, obviously out of breath. When he reached me, he took out his rescue inhaler and pumped it in his mouth. "Ah, Chad," He said finally. "I have been looking for you."

_Really? I didn't notice._ I thought to myself. "Yes, and you are…?" I said, snapping my fingers as I try to remember his name. I know it begins with an _M_.

"Marshall." He said.

I nodded my head in agreement and he continued. "Well, since I found you, I need you to see me in my office."

I looked at him with a confused face. I had better stuff to do than be in his office. Anything is better than being in his office! He probably has pictures of his mom everywhere. Worst of all, probably pictures of cats like Ms. Bitterman. Ugh, I don't even want to think about it.

"Ah, actually Marshall I got to go to the set to film, so if we can do this later –." I began making my excuse to leave when he grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards his office. "Hey!" I exclaimed as he pulled me.

After a few minutes of walking, we were in front of his office. He opened the door and he pulled me in quickly. It was official, every one that was a part of So Random had become insane! First it was Sonny, now it was Marty! What the hell is going on?

"I'm guessing you want to know why you are here." He said while making his way over behind his desk.

_No, really? I wasn't thinking that at all! Dumb ass. _I thought to myself, almost laughing at my own comment. Thank god Marty didn't notice.

"Well, I have brought you here to discuss some business with you." He took a seat in his chair and pulled out some document papers out from a leather black folder that was on his desk. It kind of looked something you would fill in. You know, like an audition sheet or something. I couldn't really tell. "Now, I am going to ask you some question, and you will answer them with total honesty, understand?"

I nodded my head, still not sure what was going on. And from the way he was saying it sounded like I didn't have a choice but to answer anything.

He cleared his throat harshly (Ugh, disgusting) and read the first question. "Full Name?"

"Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Date of Birth?"

"March 4th 1994."

"Location of Birth?"

"Los Angles, California."

"Occupation?"

"I play Mackenzie on a T.V show called Mackenzie Falls?"

"Previous Filmography?"

"I played Christopher Wilde in a movie called StarStuck."

"Special Skills?"

"I took karate when I was younger for 3 years. But, my secret special skill is I can wake up in the morning without having my hair all frizzed. Don't need to brag."

Once he was done asking all these questions, he suddenly sat up from his desk and said, "Follow me."

I looked at him suspiciously as we walked out of his and down the hallway again. He was walking really quickly, I basically had to run to keep up with him. When we stopped, we were standing in front of a wall. I looked around to see if anyone was catching this on film, because this man is going nuts!

"What are we doing?"

He ignore me, and swiped hand across the wall. All of a sudden, a door became visible as if it was camouflaged. Marty put his thumb on the little metal scanner than was applied next to the door. Then, the doors slid open. I saw the inside and it looked like an elevator. We both stepped inside and the door slid close again. I saw Marshall press certain numbers on the elevator buttons and the elevator started to go down.

"Here," He said pulling something out of his pocket. "Put this around your neck. We wouldn't want anybody to think your some intruder, now do we?"

What he had in his hands looked like a pass. I took it from him an examined it. It had a golden star in the middle and on the top of it, it had a title saying, _'S.S.A._'. On the bottom, it had the word _'Visitor.'_ I put the pass around my neck.

Suddenly, a thought came to my mind. _Wait, what did Marty just say?_

At that moment the doors slid open to reveal a large headquarters. When I walked out of the elevator, I saw the whole thing unravel before me. The room was sort of dark and there were computers lined up everywhere, and every one of the people that sat at those computers I seem to recognize. After a moment it hit me, they were celebrities! I seriously wanted to jump in the air and just shout out happily. I was in a room full of the most famous people in the world, well besides me. I was able to catch some of what they were saying into their head-sets. One of them (Who was Johnny Depp) said, "Alright, Agent Sprouse, no, no the other Sprouse. Oh god! Dylan Sprouse!" He said in frustration. Another one (Who looked like Justin Bieber) was typing fast on the computer. He seems to be recording everything he's hearing.

Lastly, I noticed something above me, and I was extremely shocked. There was an enormous jumbo screen planted on the walls. I looked up at it with admiration. I had to get myself one of those. Suddenly, a profile picture of Sonny Munroe and Chris Rock popped up. Across the bottom of their picture it was labeled 'Missing', in big red bold letters. I felt my heart race 10x's as fast. _Sonny was missing?_

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat (Ugh, still gross!). I turned around to see Marty, or wait I think it's a Marshall now that I think about it, standing behind me with saddened eyes. He turned around and walked towards the hallway that was in the west corner of the headquarters. I followed him quickly as he led me. Once we walked for several minutes down the narrow hallway, he stopped in front of an office door. I looked at the name plate that was on the door, and it read 'Alan Rickman.'

_Wait, Alan Rickman? The Alan Rickman, is here? Right behind that door? Oh my god, this guys a legend!_ I thought to myself excitingly. Again, I wanted to jump in joy, but as a professional actor I managed to keep everything professional.

Marshall opened the door widely enough to let me in. Then, I saw _him._ The one, the only, Alan Rickman. Strange, he looked entirely different without his Snape wig on. Black hair actually works for him. I saw Alan sitting on the corner of his desk with his arms crossed. When he saw me, a smirk her on his face. Wow, his smirk was better than mine. He is certainly a legend.

"Well done, Marshall. You've got a new recruit." He said smoothly, getting off of his desk, arms crossed still.

_Wait, new recruit? What is that even supposed to mean? _

"Do you have the registration form?" Alan asked.

Marshall nodded and handed him the black leather folder. Alan took it and walked over to his desk sitting down. He gestured us to both sit down in the chairs that where directly in front of his desk.

After we sat, Alan held one hand out to me and said, "I'm Alan Rickman and you are?"

I stared at him for a moment before taking his hand. Was he seriously asking that? "Chad. Chad Dylan Cooper." I said with a wink.

He released my hand rolling his eyes (Oh, additude!) while saying, "Yesss, well Mr. Cooper, you are now property of the Secret Service Agency."

I looked at him with shock. All I was able to get out was, "Wait, Secret Service-What?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A.N: Well, that's it for this chapter! Chapter Five is on the way. Reviews are like chocolate, I just love them!**_

_**Also, this may be a short chapter, but in the next one it will REALLY take off. Promise!**_


	5. Chapter Five

_**Thank you for the reviews for the previous chapters. As I said before, this chapter will really take off so I appreciate the wait and everything. If it's not so much to ask, but if it's alright if you guys check out my other stories I have published on here. You don't have to, but I would really appreciate it. **_

_**Anyways, this is where Chad is being filled in on what had happened during the past few weeks, including the disappearance of Agent Sonny, and Agent Rock.**_

_**Well, I'm going to let you guys read now. Be sure to review in the end. **_

_**~Enjoy**_

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Chad's P.O.V<p>

"Wait, Secret Service – What?" I exclaimed shockingly.

This makes no sense at all. One day, I'm a handsome, famous man on the most popular T.V show in the world. Then I'm being pushed into an office, forced to answer question from some stupid application, then I end up in an elevator I never knew existed, and now in an office of the most famous British person I ever known, underground in some type of headquarters. WHAT THE HELL IT GOING ON! It's like I'm in some bad Tom Cruise movie or something! Wait, is he an agent here too? If he isn't, then that makes no goddamn –

"Mr. Cooper?" Alan Rickman interrupted my thoughts.

I shook my head, trying to at least clear my head. "Huh? What?"

Alan sighed impatiently. "Mr. Cooper, I know this is a lot to take in right now, but we have to get moving. Just to catch up on some things. Our new recruit has been kidnapped along with one of our most experienced Agents, excluding me, Miss Munroe."

"That's Sonny." I blurted out instantly.

He rose and eye-brow at me and almost grinned. "So, you know Sonny?"

I nodded my head slowly. "We weren't really the best of friends, but you know…"

He pursed his lips out. It looked like he was in deep thought or trying to decide something. I can't really tell. As much as I am good at knowing people, his sort of difficult. I wonder if that's why he got the role of Severus Snape. I mean, there's not much of a difference expression wise when it comes to working.

"I see." Alan said slowly. "Well, Sonny Munroe is believed to be kidnapped. When the recruit was giving us an update on the mission, we lost connection."

My heart stopped beating again. Sonny's kidnapped? Who would want to do something as cruel as that? I have at least a thousand questions going through my mind right now. 1) When did Sonny go missing? 2) When did Sonny become an agent? 3) Why am I here? 4) Why is Alan Rickman here? 5) WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?

"Now," Alan began. "You are here today because unfortunately all of our other agents are either busy working on their current mission, or their filming a movie. So, for the next 3 weeks, you are to be trained to be an agent. I, of course, will train you myself. I am a professional trainer for upper agents, although my friend, Bruce Willis is a trainer for the rookies. He is unfortunately, out for the rest of the month though.

"Your training begins tomorrow at 6 O'clock a.m. tomorrow. Do not be late, or else I'll go up there and fetch you myself."

"What?" I stared at him in disbelief. "I have a show to run. I can't just drop everything to –"

"Save another life?" Alan finished for me, even though I wasn't really going to say that.

I stood silent, and looked at the ground. Alan's expression softened a bit as he made his way over to the front of the desk.

"Listen, Mr. Cooper, if you think I'm enjoying one minute of this, stop it. I'm not fond of putting you in this position either." He didn't speak for a moment. "But you have to." He whispered. "Sonny is in trouble, and if we don't start working, we'll never find her or worst, she'll be gone."

I looked away from the ground, staring at him with full determination. "I'll do it."

Alan grinned. "Good. Here's what I need you to do." He went into his desk and got out a thin folder. Across the folder, it at a red letters on it that read, _Top Secret._

"I want you to read the report from December 13. That was the day Sonny was kidnapped." He handed me the thin folder and I took it hesitantly. "I want you to review those to understand your mission. Remember, tomorrow morning, you are to report to the practice room two floors down from here." Alan turned to Marshall, and shook his hand dismissively. "I believe we are finished here."

Me and Marshall left his office without a word and walked down the narrow hallway to the exit. I still find it a bit strange how Sonny went missing. I mean, I'll do anything for Sonny. Even though we fight a lot, and I mean a lot, that doesn't mean I hate her. She's kind of like my best friend in a sort of way. Maybe it could have been more than that if we had the chance…

Later that night while I was at home, I laid in my bed with the folder on my lap. I already changed into my PJ's and got comfortable under the covers. I stared at the folder frowning_._

_I need to read this. There might be a key in here to help me save her. I know I need to do this. _

I quickly opened up the flap, and read the entry that was typed up.

_At approximately 7:35 P.M, Agent Sonny Munroe and Private Rock had been reported missing. During Private Rocks report, there seemed to be interference. We had come to a conclusion that Private Rock had been attacked during his report. As for Agent Sonny, it is known that she had went after the suspect and had been ambushed while she was arresting the unknown suspect. As we sent Agent Depp and Agent Gomez to check the scene, they had not found any trail leading to the suspect. They did, however, find a hair piece with a strain of Sonny Munroe's hair, and a silver diamond shaped necklace left at the scene. We have no trace to were Agent Sonny or Private Rock have been taken._

_Emma Watson  
>Secretary of the S.S.A<em>

Silver diamond shaped necklace. That had to be Sonny's. I remember she told me a few months ago it was a gift from her dad before he died. I remember her wearing it the day she left for her supposed Winter Vacation. Sonny told me one time she would never take it off. The suspect must have ripped it off while they attacked her.

When I put the folder by my bedside, and got myself ready for bed, I knew what my current mission was.

_Save Sonny._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like? Love? Hate? Let me know in the reviews! They make me smile… <strong>_


	6. Chapter Six

_**Hey guys! I want to say thank you for all the reviews that I have read! They really are a booster! I would also like to say, I might not be able to update as frequently. I'll explain some other time, but right now... let's move on.**_

**_Disclaimer:/ I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE_**

**_I apologize for any grammer mistakes... tell me about it and I will fix them whenever I can._**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

Sonny's P.O.V

I'm cold… I'm wet… I feel weak and sore, but most importantly, I don't know where I am.

Once I had woken up from being knocked out, the first thing I noticed was I was in someone's basement. It was obvious really. The floor was covered in layers of dirt, a single light bulb hung from the ceiling by strings of wire, and there were boxes stacked all around. When my eyes adjusted more to the darkness, the second thing I noticed was I was shackled. My wrists were tied behind my back with my own handcuffs. My ankles locked together by a long chain that was chained to the floor. I yelled for help, but it came out muffled. Whoever tied me up had put a piece of cloth around my mouth. Lastly, I realized my shoes and jacket were missing, along with my weapons belt and badge.

Let me just say right now, when Alan assigned me this mission about the robberies, I did not expect, not even for one moment, to end being held hostage. I've had more complicated missions that got my blood pressure going through the roof. Going over the border of Canada to capture a man who's been killing people in different stated, finding a murderer who leaves riddles at his victim's corpse that would lead to the next. Those were complicated and so… so disturbing.

An hour after I had regained consciousness, a door opened at the top of the staircase that was in front of me. Two figures appeared at the door way, and seemed to be arguing in low voices. I squinted my eyes at the light that was coming through the doorway. They both stood there quietly after arguing, watching me, staring at me. They were both male from their postures, and something tells me they were fully entertained by the sight of me tied up. Although, I can't really tell.

They both started to walk down the steps and approach me. One of them removed the cloth, and the first thing I wanted to do was bite his fingers off. Sadly, he didn't remove the handcuffs. The other man went to the middle of the room and pulled on the light switch. The yellow dim light burned my eyes a little. Once I adjusted, I focused on the two men standing in front of me.

One of them had shaggy black hair with grey eyes. The other had curly brown hair, also with grey eyes. I studied them more, and realized that they were twins, and that they were around my age, 16. They both looked skinny, with chubby cheeks and a little bit of freckles on their faces. They were both probably a head taller than I was.

The boys started to question me. They asked, "Who are you?", "How old are you?", "Are you comfortable?" followed by sniggering. I knew that they were trying to be smart asses, so I said two simple words.

I'll give you a hint: Eff you!

The twins looked at each other and shook their heads disappointingly. Were they upset because I didn't give them any answers? Did they know something I didn't? I don't know. They walked away from me and climbed up the stairs exiting the basement, leaving me all alone again. 15 minutes later, the door opened. I thought it might be the twins again, but it wasn't. It was a tall man holding a water-jug. The man had light-brown hair and big black eyes. When he approached me, he asked me if I worked for the S.S.A. He took me completely by surprise, but I held my ground.

I spit in his face.

The man lifted the big jug of water he was holding in his left hand, and poured it all over my head. The water was so cold; I let out a little gasp. It made my skin go numb as I started to shiver. He asked me again if I worked for the S.S.A a little more harshly. I lied through my gritting teeth and said no. Un-expectantly, he backhanded me across the face with all of his strength. I didn't know if he had broken my cheek, because I was in too much shock to register pain.

"Liar!" He shouted at me before slapping me again in the opposite cheek.

I did feel pain that time, and I wanted to scream, but I didn't give him the satisfaction.

Right now, I'm sitting in the cold, dusty basement floor… alone. I wonder were Chris is and id he was alright. He is a rookie after all. I regret not defending us both of us back at the parking lot. I should have pulled out my gun and shot them all. Then again, they did catch me by surprise.

I looked down at my chest, to see if I could catch a glimsp of my silver necklace. It wasn't there! It's gone! How could that be? I felt tears prickle up in my eyes as I started to panic... I feel like I lost my dad all over again...

I miss home, Connie, Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Alan,_Dad..._ even Chad's constant annoyance. The more I think about it, the more I think that the S.S.A has been set up.

God, what the _hell_ did I get myself into?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Like? Love? Hate? Let me know in the reviews! They make me smile...<strong>_

_**Chapter 7 is on the way!**_


	7. Chapter Seven

_**AN/: Hey guys! So, I probably owe everyone an explanation of why I haven't updated in a while. Well, the answers simple – School and Writers Block. Yeah, I was kind of having difficulties with this chapter and I wasn't going to spend all day staring at a blank computer screen till I had an idea. Plus, we have final exams coming up, SOL Testing, and lots of benchmarks to complete. Again, really sorry….**_

_**Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review… or don't – as my punishment.**_

_**Alright, well, I'm done with my excuses. Let's get to the story, shall we?**_

_**DISCLAIMER/: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE OR ITS OFFICIAL CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN MY OWN CHARACTERS THAT I HAD CREATED AND PLOT. **_

_**I apologize for any grammar mistakes. Please tell me immediately so I can fix it ASAP!**_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 7: Chad's P.O.V<br>Training, Day One_

You know, I'm not much of a morning person. I mean, seriously! I am absolutely _not_ a morning person! Chad Dylan Cooper wakes up whenever he wants – or when it's Mackenzie Falls time. But today, things were extremely different. I mean, I think I this is the weirdest morning I ever had. If you were woken up like I was, you would think you were dreaming, too.

I was lying down in my bed, sleeping – being awesome – when I felt something pull my comforter under me. I started to shiver, so I immediately grabbed my covers without opening my eyes and pulled them over my head. Just when I thought I was falling asleep again, the covers were pulled off of me again, even rougher.

My eyes shot open. I looked around my room, but no one was there. I started to freak out just a little, but when I checked the clock, you won't believe it. It was 5:35 in the morning! I didn't think about why my blankets were being pulled off anymore. All that was on my mind were two, very important words at the time. Beauty. Sleep. I was so busy looking for my comforter that I didn't notice a mysterious figure in the corner of my room.

Once more I pulled the covers over me. I didn't automatically fall asleep. I thought about doing a little test. I waited for five minutes for the pulling to start, but it never came. Once I had started to relax a bit, something – or someone – started to grab at the bottom of my sheets. Quickly as I could, I grabbed part of my sheets and started to pull. Little by little, I started to get my freaking sheets!

Just as I thought I was winning, a voice growled, "Cooper! _Will – You – Just – Let – Go!_"

I recognized that voice immediately and my blood ran cold. "_Mr. Rickman!_" I let go of the sheets and fell of the bed face first. "OW!"

"Serves you right." He commented standing in the middle of my room with his hands tucked into his pockets.

I couldn't really see him properly, so I couldn't really tell if it was really him. "Mr. Rickman? Is that you?"

"No, it's Magic – bloody – Johnson! _Obviously _it's me you _dimwit_." Mr. Rickman said loudly. "Tell me Mr. Cooper," He began, while I struggled to get up from the floor. "Why is it that you couldn't see me when I was clearly in plain sight?"

I got up to my feet, rubbing where my face hit the floor and stared at him. "Plain sight? Dude – I mean, Mr. Rickman," I corrected myself when he raised his eyebrow warningly. "What do you mean plain sight, I couldn't see you."

"Well, that's no excuse." Mr. Rickman moved across the room and flicked on the light switch, and I flinched as the light burned my eyes. "Oh, fancy." He commented, looking around my room nodding to himself. "Anyway, a specially trained agent could _adjust_ to the darkness. As a matter of fact, anyone could adjust to it if they put more patience in it."

"Wait a minute, how did you get in my room?" I half-shouted.

"I'm a _specially_ trained agent, rookie." Mr. Rickman told me in a tone as if I were thick. "You do the rest." He clapped his hands together loudly making me jump in place, and said "Alright, get dressing in sweat pants and a T-Shirt." He was half-way out the door when I stopped him.

"Wait, why?"

He sighed deeply and turned around. "Training." was all he said before exiting my room and shutting the door.

I quickly found a pair of sweat pants and shirt before going into the bathroom to change. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I swear I thought I was having a nightmare. My hair was in knots and disheveled! I quickly grabbed a brush and brushed out my hair.

After it was soft and de-tangled, I said to my reflection. "Good luck, gorgeous." _Wink._

I exited my room and went downstairs into the living room to see Mr. Rickman in the middle of the living room with an amused smile on his face. "What?" I asked him curiously.

"You know, one of these days, your hair is going to get yourself killed. Now come on before the guards wake up."

I raised my eyebrows at him (I could never raise one eyebrow for some reason). "How did you know I was – you know what? Never mind." I went down the last step when I realized what Mr. Rickman just said, "Wait, _till the guards wake up_?"

"Shut up!" He whispered.

As we both went out my front door, I immediately saw what he meant. Two of my best guards were knocked out cold on the floor. My jaw was hung open, and I looked at Mr. Rickman either with awe or with fear.

"What did you do?" I asked slowly.

"I did a simple pressure-point maneuver by the neck. You'll learn that later, now let's go!"

I followed him across the street, looking over my shoulder and seeing my guards on the floor. My life is going to hell isn't it? Mr. Rickman stopped in front of a small, silver car. I looked at the back of the car and saw it was a Nissan Pathfinder… is he serious?

"Um… were riding in this?" I asked him, not even bothering trying to hide the note of disgust in my voice.

"Ummm…. Yeah…" Mr. Rickman imitated my tone. "Excuse me if this isn't your regular Mercedes, but it's safer if we just take this one."

I nodded and asked him hopefully, "Can I drive?"

"I also want to get there _alive…_"

* * *

><p>I was back in the headquarters of S.S.A, were I was greeted by Marty or Marshall again.<p>

"Your training starts today, as you may have noticed…" Marshall started.

"No, I didn't, really." I said sarcastically.

"Watch your tongue, Cooper." Mr. Rickman muttered under his breath.

Marshall looked anxiously between me and Mr. Rickman before continuing. "So, we have assigned you to one of our best martial arts instructors to start. Follow me."

Mr. Rickman and I followed Marshall down the narrow hall. It was a while until we stopped in front of this metal door. Marshall put in a code on the little key pad and there was a loud click of a lock. He opened the door and held it opened for both of us. Marshall told me to stand in the middle of the large, open-spaced room. Once I was in the middle, Mr. Rickman and Marshall left the room.

"Hey, where you going?" I shouted at them, but the door sealed shut, followed by a loud click of the lock.

After a few minutes of looking anxiously around the room, an echoing voice on the intercom came on. "Alright, Cooper. What I want you to do are be cautious of your surroundings." Mr. Rickman instructed.

"Wait, why? What do I have to –" I was suddenly pinned to the ground with one arm over my back in the opposite direction. Sharp pains went through my arms like knives, and I let out a cry of pain. Whoever attacked me let go, and I was about to curse them out until a familiar voice said, "You need to lift some weights, skinny bones."

I rolled over on my back and was shocked to see… _no… no way!_

"_ZORA?_"


	8. Chapter Eight

**HELLO EVERYONE! I am back, FINALLY!**

**First off, I want to say I am super, SUPER sorry for the extreme delay. I have quit this story a long time ago, and then stated that I will be finishing it… that was 5 months ago… **

**A lot of things have been happening over the past year, but I'm pushing that aside for now. Its summer, and it's time to catch up on a story I've been working on since the 8****th**** Grade (Going into 10****th**** now).**

**Thank you to everyone that has stood with Chad in this horrible time, and to any newbies…**

**WELCOME TO THE AGENCY!**

**~Didi**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter Eight: Chad P.O.V<strong>_

"_ZORA?!" _I exclaimed.

Zora? _Zora?_ The ten-year-old (or whatever age she is), is going to train me to become an epic super spy? BULLSH-

"We gonna have a problem here, knuckle-brain?" Zora asked me, crossing her arms while staring down at me.

I look up to meet her gaze, and grimaced. "I'm guessing you're going to help me train?"

She nodded, a wicked smile appearing on her… evil little face. "Yup, and I'm gonna have a good time while doing it!"

"Listen, you –"I start to say as I pick up from the ground, only to have Mr. Rickman interrupt me.

"Alright, before ANY of you start, I want to make something perfectly clear.

"Cooper, you are to treat Zora with _respect._ She is of a higher rank, with more experience. I suggest for you to listen and do whatever she says. That's it." Mr. Rickman said when I tried to put my word in.

He turns to Zora, and says in a softer tone. "Zora, I suggest you do not abuse your power with him. We know about the quarrel that you people have with your shows, but a want you to put that aside and focus on what really matters right now."

"Finding Sonny." Zora said, uncrossing her arms. Her eyes fall to the ground, and as I kept watching, I actually began to feel sorry for the kid.

"Exactly. This goes for both of you two." Mr. Rickman stated, now looking at me.

I stared up at him and chewed the inside of my cheek. Suddenly I feel a heavy weight on my shoulders. "You got it…" I said a bit nervously.

Mr. Rickman looked unconvinced, but nodded nonetheless, and clapped his hands together. "Well, then… let's begin."

**6 hours later….**

6 hours of training… 6 hours of learning to defend myself… all a complete waste! I ended up being a freaking punching bag! I have bruises all over my body, my hands and legs hurt, I'm pissed off because Mr. Rickman would NOT STOP giving my criticism. _"No, you're doing it wrong! Keep your hands up! Bring your whole leg up! Don't look at me like that!"_ Jesus Christ! How am I supposed to fight with that going on?

Oh, oh, you want to hear the best part? After we were finally finished, the kid apparently didn't have a ride home, and I have to drive her. What?! The Special Service isn't a part of a Taxi Service? You got to be kidding me…

Well, anyways, right now I'm on my way to her house to drop her off real quick, and I swear, a few more seconds and I'm about to kick her out! Zora just keeps on talking about how vulnerable I am and how she can't believe that she pinned me down in less in 2 seconds. Just, shut up!

Luckily, her house was only one more block a head. Just a bit more now…

"Stop right here." Zora said, pointing to the house on her side.

"Okay, there you go." I say, unlocking the doors.

Zora looks at me, eyebrows crunched together. She turns to the door, opens it, and hops out, stopping momentarily to look at me and say, "You know, Sonny will really appreciate this." With that, she closes the door and heads to her home.

I watched her walk up the stairs to her home and go inside, leaving me a little surprised that she would say that. Honestly, after all that's happened today, that's one of the least things I expected to hear. Maybe she isn't such a bad kid.

.

.

.

Nah, still hate her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sonny P.O.V<strong>_

_Need… water… food… air_

It's been days since I've been captured. I can't think straight, my cheeks hurt, my head hurts, and I think my ankles are starting to bruise from the tight cuffs. My suspect continues to have me locked up in the basement, and they seem to be trying to starve me out. Though it seems they have my under they're control, a little surprise came a long yesterday night.

As you may know, it gets rather chilly at night in the basement. I was freezing, so freezing I thought I was going to get sick. For some reason, however, one of the twins from earlier came down and slowly approached me.

"Hey…" He said to me softly. From how I appeared, I guess I looked frightening… good.

"What do you want?" I said rather harsh, moving myself against the wall a little.

He moved something from under his arm, and unraveled it in front of me. It was a blanket. He ever so slowly moved towards me and wrapped it around me shoulders. I immediately stop shivering. I looked up to him, confused. I'm a hostage, why would he help me?

"Here…" He grabs something from his back pocket, and unwraps it. A sandwich… food…

"What did you do to it?" I asked him.

He shakes his head. "Nothing, I swear."

He holds it up for me, and I look up at him, eyebrow raised. "You think I'm going to take it? With what hands?"

He sighed, and scratched his head. "Well, I – I could feed it to you."

I give him a look and shook my head. No way I'm going to feel 5-years old again, and who knows where those hands have been. That's the least of my worried, however.

"Just hold it up… closer." With that, I take a big bite of the sandwich, and my stomach immediately starts to rumble. When was the last time I had peanut butter and jelly?

"Sorry I couldn't get you any water. I didn't want to make any noise with the ice maker."

"Don't worry about it, your boss handed me some earlier." I said disgusted.

He chuckles. "Well, he's not really my boss, my uncle really. What's your name?"

"Why do you care?" I said roughly. Why does he want to know my name? So he can go tell his boss – or uncle?

"Hey, hey relax. Just asking… I'm Joel."

"Don't care."

"Alright." He sighed. Once I was done, he stands up, brushing off any dust. He walks up the stairs quietly, and opens the door. Joel looks back at me, scratching his head.

"Well, ah… goodnight?" With that, he leaves.

I chuckled a bit, and closed my eyes.

This should be interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>LIKE? LOVE? HATE? LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS!<strong>

**Again, real sorry this took so long.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hullo my fellow Agents! Real quickly I want to thank CindyGirl22 and Maryanna (also known as FatCowsSis) for reviewing and helping me with this chapter! **

**Just a quick note, if you want to PM me or give me suggestions, feel free to do so!**

**~Enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine:<strong>

**Sonny P.O.V**

Another day has gone by and I'm still stuck in the basement, and I haven't gotten a clue if the agency is even close to finding me. They must have sent some help already, but how close are they? Where exactly was I?

I woke up this morning to find the blanket the boy, who goes by the name of Joel, gave to me taken away. Figured that would happen. My stomach is not rumbling as badly as it was before, but I did find my mouth rather dry and… well… _gross. _I mean, how long has it been since I got some mouth-wash and toothpaste? Let alone a decent shower? I'm really starting to reek, but of course that's not important right now.

I tilted my head, letting it rest against the wall behind me and sighed. Reality is starting to really sink in now.

I really am kidnapped.

Chris may actually be dead.

I may never escape here.

I might never, ever see my Mother, Tawni, Zora, Grady and Nico, Marshall, Alan… Chad…

_Chad…_

The door in front of me suddenly jerked open, and I look up to see the man that had thrown the bucket of icy cold water at me, who was supposedly Joel's uncle.

He approached me, twirling something on his index finger. If I'm not mistaken, those looked like keys.

He kneels down, placing the keys in the lock. My ankles were free, then my wrists. I rubbed them as well as I could, the burning sensation finally passing. I look up at him, and frowned. Was he letting me go? I didn't like where this was going already.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, my voice cracking a bit.

He looks at me with the most serious look anyone has ever had, and says these three words: "Wendy's or Burger King?"

Wait, w-what?

"Excuse me?"

He nodded and sucked in his teeth. "Yeeaah… I was going to go with McDonalds, but there was a time where I ordered there number one meal," He leaned in as if to tell a secret. "Found a few hairs stuck in the cheese. Ugh, I mean, if you knew how many times this has happened, you would agree. I – I could make a hair ball out of them." He chuckled uncontrollably as I grimaced at his description. "Burger King and Wendys, well they got their hair under control a bit."

I raised my eyes at this. _Dafuq?_

"So, C'mon! Choose! Don't got all day." He says anxiously.

"Uh… huh…" Honestly, I was expecting an interrogation, or a beating. Those seem more realistic than… well, THIS!

"_Uh… huh…_" He mocked. "Is that a translation for Wendys? If so, let's go!"

He picked me up by my shoulder and led me towards the door. Suddenly, he jerked me backward, making me nearly lose my balance.

"Ah, nearly forgot." He pulled something out of his back pocket, shook it a bit, and put it around my eyes. A blindfold… perfect. I felt he also placed my handcuffs back on... WHY even take them off in the first place?

He continued leading me forward, at the same time saying, "Don't want you to know where we are… if by anything you escape, we don't want you blabbering out our location. And on that note…"

We were finally outside, and I could feel the breeze and the sun heating my body.

He leans into my ear and says, "If you even try to escape, you will suffer the… consequences. I'm really a fair person – I really am! But step, one toe out of line… let's just say…"

I hear a car door opening up, and my heart continuing to beat faster as he finished his sentence. He whispers to me, sending a chill down my spine,

"You won't like me when I'm mad…"

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Love? Hate? Let me know!<strong>

**Next chapter coming soon!**  
><strong>~Didi<strong>


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hehe, sorry this took so long everyone. I have no excuses but school. Yeah, I'm a sophomore now! It's been two years since I started this story, and ten chapters is an abomination. I want to thank everyone who stuck with this story since the beginning.**

**I don't really care much for SWAC, so I'm pretty much forcing myself to continue this story. I'm not thinking of this as SWAC anymore, more like thinking its AU. So, without further ado, here's chapter ten!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten: Sonny P.O.V<p>

Rough hands shoved me into the car, my head hitting the side of the window. From what he told me before we have left the house, I can only deduce that this man… is a complete psychopath. It is also quite possible that I might be dealing with someone with BPD (Borderline Personality Disorder), but let's just hope I'm wrong. The seats are leather - pretty expensive – so the man must have a lot of wealth, but judging by the state of his basement, the house is pretty cheap, so he is lying on the down low. Because of the boxes, I'm assuming he just moved in… None of this is of real importance; however, if I can estimate how long it takes for the car to arrive at Wendy's, that might be able to tell me how far we are from civilization.

I hear the car door slam closed to my left. The man who is holding me captive is sitting right next to me, says to the driver, "Onward, Jeffery. To Wendys!" as is he is riding into battle.

The car proceeds to drive forward, making a slight turn down the road. I begin to count in my head.

_1… 2… 3… 4… 5…_

"So…" The man says next to me. "Sonny Munroe, top Agent of the S.S.A… how _wonderful!_"

_13… 14… 15… 16… 17… 18… 19…_

"You know, it really is an honor, meeting you. Not that you had much of a choice, haha!" He laughed. "But I've always wondered… how did you become their pet?"

_55… 56… 57…_

"Oh come on! Tell me! I absolutely love stories. Wait, let me get comfortable." I hear loud shifting next to me, a fast clap of hands, and he says, "Okay, ready."

I stay silent. _4 minutes… 1… 2…_

"Oh, come on! If you don't tell me, I sweat to Jesus, I'll shoot you." Though his tone was playful, there was something telling me that he was deeply serious.

With a sigh, I began my little story. "It started when I first moved to L.A. I was just a girl at the time, trying to find my way into the world. Trying to fit into the Hollywood lifestyle, and for a while, being on a show I loved the most, it wasn't enough. It got boring after a few years being 'So Random."

"Oh, I feel ya, girl. Anyways, proceed." He says.

"It was only when I found out that one of my… my greatest friend, Chad Dylan Cooper –"

"Oh yes, ain't he somethin'? Mh-hm…"

"-was being hunted down by an assassin, Talia, who was pretending to be a new cast member of 'Mackenzie Falls'. It was during one of their live specials. All I know is before they went on the air, I went down to their studio to wish him good luck, and Talia was sitting on set a few feet away from us, and I can see a gun with a silencer hiding under the couch."

"MAN, you gotta good eye to catch somethin' like that. Woo, props to you, girly."

"Talia was going to kill Chad on the air, in front of millions of people. I couldn't let that happen. So, when the time came, she reached for the gun, and I grabbed a Swiss Army knife from one of the cast members jackets, threw it as hard as I could… stuck it right in the head."

_15 minutes…_

"I panicked, everyone was screaming and shouting, I didn't know what to do… so I ran from the studio, and hid in my dressing room. I cried for God knows how long. Realization sunk in… I just killed someone. A human being… it was awful… and then –."

"Sorry, to cut this amazing story, but were about to pull up to the Wendy's. Jeffery, would you mind rolling up the middle window thingamajig?"

* * *

><p><strong>Like? Love? Hate? Let me know! Until next time!<strong>


End file.
